Nightmare Come True
by Juclesia
Summary: Oneshot.Wish to confess your feelings to the one you love? how do you plan to do that when he's the same one you're running from? "Inuyasha...please don't do this." takes place around the goshinki episodes. please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I WANNA OWN INUYASHA!!! but I don't! So don't sue! Or else I'll sue you for suing!

**A/N:** third fic! Hope you like!!!

**Nightmare Come True**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was exactly as her nightmare had been so many nights ago. Today had been supposed to be like any other day, where they would walk together down the trail with the rest of the group, teasing playfully, and laughing with one another. But somehow it was going horribly wrong. Instead she found herself running desperately through the thick forest, escaping that same person.

It had started out to be a beautiful day, the sun shining, the spring fragrance wafting in the breeze. That is, until another one of Naraku's ghastly incarnations had made an unexpected appearance, making the blue sky fade into a thick blanket of dark gray. His name was Goshinki, and of course, Inuyasha took the beast head on, striking viciously with the Tetsusaiga. But as Inuyasha made his blind attacks, the monster had done something completely unbelievable. He had cracked the invincible sword in half with his mighty jaws! Then the transformation happened. Inuyasha's fangs and claws then elongated and his once soft golden eyes had become a deep, hateful red. And as though Goshinki were a mere weakling human, the new Inuyasha had slashed through him with ease.

But after that, something hadn't been right; he had looked hungry for something, and a wicked grin had claimed his lips. That's when his eyes then turned to a shaken Kagome. She had never been so afraid of him before, not like right then. Slowly, he took a step in her direction, before Miroku and Sango cut him off, ordering Kagome to run away as fast as she could. And with great guilt, she had.

And now here she was, running blindly for her life as she stumbled over leaves and branches. Apparently, the gang hadn't been able to stop him, for whenever she glanced over her shoulder, yards behind her she could catch a glimpse of him leaping after her. This caused her heart to skip a beat, and she frantically quickened her pace. That was a mistake; pushing her legs faster than they could go, because she then felt her entire body fall forward and was sadly unable to prevent painful contact with the forest floor.

She lay with her face pressed into the damp leaves, her limbs feeble as she dreaded the unwanted fact that she was now trapped. Why was he chasing her anyway? What had she done to deserve this? Slowly she lifted her soar body from the ground, gasping when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Curiosity caused her to continue up the form until she met a pair of cold, sadistic eyes that bored hungrily into hers. Instinctively, her body then felt a jolt of sudden energy which then allowed her to leap away from the threatening demon, who gave a low, husky chuckle.

She backed into a tree, cornered like an impotent rodent as she stared pleadingly into the frightening eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed, pressing hard against the bark, "Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha stood unfazed. _Why didn't it work?_ "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

The full-blooded demon didn't answer, but instead cracked his blood coated claws in intimidation. _She has jewel shards, _he thought greedily as he slowly began to advance on the helpless girl, _I must have them. _His eyes fell upon the tiny bottle of shards hanging from a string around her neck; her _bare _neck. Staring at her perfect, clean skin gave him the sudden insatiable desire to sink his claws into it; to ruin its beauty. He wanted to tear her flesh and feel the hot blood run in small streams down his fingers and hands, he wanted to smell the sweet scent of death.

He was inches away from her now, his claws poised at his sides. "Inuyasha?" the girl questioned again, this time her voice above a whisper. She saw his claws stretch widely and her lips began tremble. "Please don't do this." She knew he couldn't hear her. She knew her voice was probably but a faint, absent sound within his mind. But she had to get to him somehow; there had to be some way.

In a desperate attempt to reach the Inuyasha she had once known, she rushed forward and threw her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face deep into his warm chest. "Come back Inuyasha," she pleaded quietly, praying that he would come to his senses. "I . . ." Subliminal images flashed through her mind: memories of times they had shared where they had been fighting over something stupid; when they would laugh and make jokes about Shippou or Miroku; and when they would worry and look out for one another when the other was in danger. _I do. . . I do, don't I? _"Love you . . ."

As the words of truth left her lips, she felt him twitch slightly in her arms. With hope flooding through her, she looked up to see his reaction to her confession, only to have it demolished. He looked down on her, his vicious, fanged smile still in place. _I don't believe it,_ she thought, all hope vanished, _he . . . didn't hear me._

Inuyasha's smile widened. Abruptly, he took Kagome roughly by the shoulders and began to squeeze mercilessly, watching in satisfaction as she stared at him in horror and fear. "Inu . . . yasha . . ." she gasped as she felt the air rushing out of her lungs at an alarming rate. "Please . . . don't . . ."

In seemingly slow motion, he raised one claw high above his head, and paused. For a long moment, he gazed into the water-filled eyes and noticed the unshed tears. A brief sign of recognition flickered across his face as he stared at his prey, before disappearing altogether. And in one swift movement, he brought his claws down. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt them rake deep into her flesh, the jolt of pain so fast, she didn't even have time to scream in anguish as blackness engulfed her and her body fell limp to the ground.

Inuyasha stared with a satisfied snicker at the girl's limp mass, watching as dark crimson blood continued to gush among her chest and arms. But as an sudden eerie breeze blew by, the demon's smile gradually began to fade, as did the red in his eyes. Soon, his claws and fangs dulled, and his irises returned to a soft golden-yellow. Realization dawned on him as he continued to stare intently at Kagome's body, only this time, there was no enjoyment or pleasure or satisfaction. "K-Ka . . . go . . . me?" he stuttered as he fell to his knees in terror. _What have I done?_

Gingerly, he took her by the shoulders while trying his best to ignore the blood that dribbled down her chest, and shook her gently, as if to stir her from a light sleep. "Kagome?" he murmured softly. No response. He began shaking her more roughly. "Answer me!" he ordered.

No movement whatsoever. He didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Kagome was alive, dammit! She just had to be! But despite his convincing thoughts, he knew that the girl laying in his arms was not breathing. To make things worse, her scent and blood lathered his hands, causing him to feel sick to his stomach as he faced the undeniable fact; he had killed Kagome.

He felt a sudden lump form in his throat and felt his vision blur as tears sprung to his eyes. In an overwhelming moment, he gathered her body in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, savoring the last of her sweet lilac scent. He had lost the only person he had ever been able to trust, and had murdered the one he had sworn to protect. Guilt would forever blanket his conscience. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, hoping that where ever she was, she could hear these words, "please forgive me."

He then threw his head back and howled into the darkened sky. "KAGOME!!!"

**Elsewhere**

Shippou trembled. "What was that? Did you hear it?"

Sango helped the injured monk to his feet, while looking off into the distance from where the sound came. "Yeah, I did," she replied worriedly as she bit her lip. She hesitated with her next question, for she was afraid of the answer. "Do you think it was Inuyasha?"

Miroku composed himself fully before joining the others in gazing off toward the woods, dread in the pit of his stomach. "I don't know, Sango . . . But I have a feeling it's not good."

Deep inside they all knew what had happened; where the sound had come from, but they were all too frightened to say it. A long and strangely macabre silence of mourning followed as a ghostly breeze blew by. And as each of them stood there in that sudden breeze, they almost could have sworn they had caught an unexplainable waft of lilac.

**THE END**

**A/N: **hello, peoples! This is my first oneshot and my first tragic fanfic. So be nice! I'm hoping it was sad enough for everyone. (friend sobs in background) Aw, suck it up! Please R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
